Enamorada de Snape
by laurens snape
Summary: En una noche la relación de alumno-profesor entre Hermione Granger y Severus Snape cambiara drasticamente...


_Una noche pasada de tragos.___

_En diciembre época de felicidad, amor y reconciliación para muchos; un hombre se dispuso a ahogar todas sus penas en licor. Lejos del mundo muggle en las mazmorras de un castillo se encontraba un hombre de piel cetrina, cabellos y ojos negros y vestía de negro también día tras día, como si cargara con un luto de por vida. __Tomaba whiskey con la soledad, brindaba por su mísera vida, tomaba para olvidar que existía, el solo cree que vive por que respira, porque tiene un nombre, porque sale a caminar, más por dentro él no está con vida, su corazón no palpita por amor. Ese hombre desdichado era el Profesor Severus Snape._

_No obstante en el mundo muggle una joven, Hermione Granger, de cabello castaño, cursando su último año en un extraño colegio no conocido por los muggles, de__ basta inteligencia, cansada de ser siempre la bien portada, la que no puede hacer cosas malas, se sentía obstinada de su vida, cansada __de querer siempre ser buena porque la sociedad en que vive así la ve incapaz de faltar a clases, de no hacer una tarea, menos de tomar. Pero ese día salió de su casa, se enrumbo a un bar muy grande en Londres, donde creyó que por haber tanta gente pasaría desapercibida, y así fue al entrar nadie la volvió a ver si quiera ella si dirigió a la barra y le dijo al camarero - deme lo más fuerte que tenga y no me diga que es, pagare lo que sea. -__ Mientras el camarero se lo preparaba se sentó en una mesa en un rincón obscuro.___

_Severus sintiéndose mareado se levantó tomo su varita y un poco de dinero, y se apareció en el bar de Londres, donde al igual que la joven pensó pasar desapercibido ya que los muggles lo creían una especie de viejo gótico.__ Se acercó a la barra y el camarero le dijo__ - lo de siempre señor- __y Snape respondió - si pero mucho más fuerte que la última vez- espero y el camarero se lo dio, en dos momentos Severus se había tomado la mezcla de licores preparada por el camarero y sintió que se desvanecía, camino a una mesa obscura en el rincón y se sentó sin percatarse de que alguien lo miraba, con ademanes de acostarse se fue haciendo para tras dejando ir lentamente su cuerpo hacia atrás, hasta que reposo su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione, quien lo miraba petrificada. Snape levanto la mirada a ver de quien eran las piernas donde había recostado su cabeza.___

_- ¡Grarangeerrer! - dijo con voz muy borracha._

_Hermione no sabía qué hacer, no podía irse estaba presa puesto que Snape se giró acostado y la abrazo por la cintura. La castaña creyó estar lo suficientemente ebria, pues no creía que lo que estaba pasando era real. El camarero pasó y le dijo: -tráigame algo más fuerte que lo anterior, no quiero recordar nada de lo sucedido o lo que sucederá... - Minutos después Hermione se había tomado poco más de cuatro vasos de esa curiosa bebida que preparaba el cantinero y estando igual o más ebria que Snape, quedo dormida allí en el bar con Snape en sus piernas. Instantes después, Snape la miro dormida, y se desapareció junto con ella y aparecieron en su habitación, ha como pudo coloco a su alumna en su cama, se preparó otro whiskey y mientras lo bebía, la castaña se despertó aun emborrachada._

_-_ _¿Dónde rayos estoy? - pregunto la castaña, el profesor se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama._

_-_ _Estas en mi habitación, no te podía dejar allí tirada el bar... - Hermione lo miro y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y Snape no resistió y termino besándola, se basaron apasionadamente, como si ninguno de los hubiera besado a nadie por un largo tiempo, se besaron hasta que la respiración de ambos se vio agotada._

_-_ _Profesor ¿qué hace?_

_-_ _Lo mismo que usted, Granger, lo mismo que usted. - Dijo Snape volviéndola a besar, el peso de su cuerpo hizo que la castaña cayera en la cama, y él la siguiese besando, Hermione respondía el beso desenfrenadamente acariciaba los cabellos negros del hombre._

_-_ _Granger, no puedo, usted es... es... virgen... - Hermione aun ebria y todo, al escuchar eso recobro un poco el sentido común y lo soltó ya que lo tenía abrazado del cuello._

_-_ _Es verdad. - respondió la castaña con ademanes de levantarse._

_-_ _No te vayas, no te hare daño, te lo prometo. Solo acompáñame...- dijo un Snape ladeando los ojos por su estado de ebriedad._

_-_ _Solo si me besas una vez más...- dijo Hermione casi en susurro con los ojos cerrados, esta vez, Severus la beso dulcemente, hasta que ambos fueron vencidos por el licor y cayeron abrazados en los brazos de Morfeo..._


End file.
